Misscliks Devotion: Episode 13
Recap Nov 20, 1509 The party is in Sandashar, Akuba. Ransom drinks the potion to cure himself of the love potion at Rasputin the alchemist's shop. They return to their inn to find Kes with a high fever. Olivia with her healer training is able to diagnose Kes with the fatal Elf Sleeping Sickness. The same disease that killed Leaventh. Kellen calls a doctor and keeps his distance. The Doctor agrees with Olivia's diagnosis, and recommends they talk with the alchemist to make a cure. Rasputin the alchemist arrives, says he can make a cure, but they need to get a rare mushroom. He gives them directions into the Sinduin Forest. The party arrive at the Sinduin Forest, North-East of Sandashar. Inside the forest they are led by their child guide to a 150 foot wide stepped pyramid made of tarnish stone. There are evidence of an ancient battle, with catapult balls strew about, and some damage done to the pyramid. The pyramid feels like it has been here for thousands of years. The guide leave them, and the party head up to the entrance. As Ransom lights a torch, he spots an Ogre behind them, hiding in the trees. Kellen speaks to the Ogre in Akuban, and the Ogre politely invites the party to come back to his place to meet his wife. When Kellen politely refuses, the Ogre says their attendance isn't optional, as they are to be the main course. The party enter the pyramid down a path that the Ogre is too small to fit inside. Underground they find empty crypts, that once held bodies, but are long empty. They find passages with rusted sprung traps that had never been reset. They come across a room with 4 intact sarcophagus. Ransom puts down some caltrops, steps into the room, and once the sarcophagus opens, he steps back. Out of the sarcophagus stands a skeleton. The skeleton opens a nearby sarcophagus, and another skeleton rises. Then those two skeletons open up the 2 remaining sarcophagi. All the skeletons appear human. Two of the skeletons wearing in rusted-out chainmail with a bronze short sword. One is wearing the tattered remains of leather armor and a bow. The last skeleton has a walking stick with a cracked crystal ball at the end. The wizard skeleton casts Magic Missile at Ransom. Ransom goes behind Kellen's Shield spell, that blocks the incoming arrow shots. The two warrior skeletons walk forward, taking a little damage from the caltrops, as they close in and try to hit Kellen, but the Shield spells stops them. The party keep backing up to a fork in the path and round the corner, and lay in wait, then Ransom destroys the two warriors skeletons with his glaive. The wizard skeleton casts glitter dust, hitting Kellen and Olivia. Ransom is then hit by a fear spell. Ransom is forced to flee, as the blinded Kellen and Olivia fend off attacks. Olivia blindly destroys the skeleton archer. Ransom finally breaks free of the fear spell and starts to run back to the party. Glitter Dust wears off, and Kellen is able to destroy the Wizard Skeleton. The party reground, then head deeper. The come across a cavern with a 15 feet wide flowing waterfall. The cavern is 80 feet high. It is shaped like a semi circle and is 60 feet wide at the back, with the party entering at the apex of the semicircle. The waterfall and the pool it is flowing into is 30 feet from the entrance. The party see many mushrooms in the room that the alchemist told to collect here. Olivia detects some magic coming from some stones on the back wall. She tries to read it, but they are written in elvish. Kellen reads the inscription. :Those in tune with the gods open the stairway to heaven. :Those in harmony may pass. Then some zombies come down the corridor behind them in single file. Ransom destroys the first one. Kellen plays a notes on his hurdy-gurdy. When Kellen hits the C note, little sections of the wall begin to slide out, and then as the note passes, the wall sections slide back in. Ransom kills another zombie at the cavern entrance. Kellen and Olivia harmonise a C note, and a passage opens up and doesn't close. They collect a couple of mushrooms. Ransom destroys a few more threatening zombies before following Kellen and Olivia up the revealed ladder. The party escape the catacombs and are back on the surface. The party find themselves 150 feet from the pyramid. They spot the Ogre waiting in ambush at the main pyramid entrance. The party flees, but the Ogre spots them and gives chase. Ransom drops some caltrops behind him. The ogre stands on four caltrops and stops chasing the party, and hops up and down, trying to remove the spikes from his feet. The party return to Sandashar. The find their way back at Rasputin the alchemist's shop. He makes the potions in his dark dungeon below his shop. The party return to the inn and give Kes the potion. She is cured. Category:Misscliks Devotion Episodes